cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MechArabia
MechArabia is located in the heart of the MechArabian Peninsula and is home to Planet Bob’s cyborg Arabs. History MechArabia was founded by the great Mechislamic warrior Mecha Sheikh in in 34th Century CE. Religion Rhealigion Language *'Mechian' is the official language of MechArabia and nearly all MechArabians speak Mechian, but there are small communities that speak Mesheek, Mecine, and Mechish. Aside from being the language of government, Mechian is also the language of the Mechislamic faith. Mechislamic texts are always written in Mechian. All MechArabian languages are closely related to one another as they all descend from the same ancient language: Mekkan. Because the languages are so closely related, it is possible for a native Mechian speaker to understand Mesheek and Mechish. However, Mecine is pronounced very differently from the other MechArabian languages and cannot be intuitively understood by Mechian speakers. *'Mesheek' is the second most prevalent language in MechArabia, and it originates from the city of Mechabad. Mesheek is widely considered to be the most beautiful of the MechArabian languages, and it is becoming increasingly popular among writers and musicians to use Mesheek in their works. *'Mecine' is the third most-spoken language in MechArabia. Many port towns along the Mechan Sea speak Mecine. Mecine's peculiar pronunciation is likely due to these townships' regular contact with foreign merchants. *'Mechish' is the least-spoken MechArabian language. There are only an estimated 2,000 Mechish speakers, nearly all located in Mecha Mecca. Wars and Military MechArabia has been involved in 4 alliance wars: GPA v tC, Rok v Bushido, Rok v Illuminati, and Rok v BLEU. Despite the fact that most of MechArabia was destroyed in the GPA war, Mecha Sheikh refused to surrender on tC's terms and MechArabia withdrew its membership from GPA upon the war's completion. During the GPA war, MechArabia anarchied enemy nations 11 times; and on one spectacular day of fighting, MechArabian forces anarchied and looted all three of its opponents. MechArabia fared far better in the three wars it participated in as a member of Ragnarok; MechArabia was decisively victorious against all of its opponents in these wars. Major Cities and Towns * Mecha Mecca is the national capital and is the country's largest metropolitan area. Approximately 1/3 of MechArabia’s population lives in Mecha Mecca and it’s outlying suburbs. Mecha Mecca is also the country’s military and technological hub, employing approximately 15,000 people in its technology sector and supplying over 9,000 of the country’s soldiers. * MechEsfan is a large resort town and is one of the few areas open to foreign non-cyborgs. MechEsfan is home to the largest population of non-cyborgs in MechArabia, 90% of MechArabia’s non-cyborgs live and work in MechEsfan. MechEsfan is also notable for its “sports city,” a 200 square mile park containing artificial ski slopes, an artificial surfing beach, and numerous skate and BMX parks. * Mechabad is the second-largest city in the country. Mechabad is known for its exceptionally beautiful architecture, and it has recently garnered fame for its booming fashion industry. * Al-Machina is notable for its historical and religious landmarks. Only adherents to the Mechian faith are allowed into the city, both cyborg Mechians and as-yet unaltered Mechians are permitted entry, non-Mechians are strictly prohibited. Al-Machina and MechEsfan are the only MechArabian citys where foreign non-cyborgs are allowed. * Fallahlallahbad is the third largest city in MechArabia. It was founded by the Templurian explorer Magnum. Cuisine MechArabian cuisine is world renown for its armadillo dishes. Primarily subsisting on an armadillo-based diet, MechArabians have developed more than 100 ways to prepare 'dillos,' the most famous being the national beverage dillonade. The finest-brewed dillonade is Dillonade Brand Dillonade, and it is available in fine dining restaurants throughout Planet Bob. Dillonade is lemonade made out of armadillos. MechDillo's is the favorite fast food chain of MechArabians. MechDillo's offers traditional dillo meals like Dillo Dogs and the MechRib sandwich. MechDillo's is scheduled to open its first international restaurant this summer in the capital of Motoko. Fashion Keffiyehs, especially green and purple-colored keffiyehs, are a favorite accessory among men and women MechArabians. Mecha Sheikh is wearing a green keffiyeh in her photograph. Dilloux & Ghali is MechArabia’s most influential fashion house. D&G garnered international fame for starting the unibrow fashion craze. Sports The most popular MechArabian sport is dillo racing. To race, all that is needed is an armadillo and a competitor. The rules are very simple, racers hold their dillos at the start of a designated track (most tracks are measured at 30 paces) and release them when the starting signal is given. The first dillo to cross the finish line is the winner. The casual dillo racer will catch their armadillo the night before racing; more dedicated racers will keep a favorite armadillo and train it to run on a track. Dillo racing is done on Saturdays in MechArabian neighborhoods as a kind of weekend party, and the losing armadillos are usually barbecued and served to the contestants and spectators. Mecha Sheikh is an avid dillo racer, last March she told the Daily Dillo in an interview that "Dillo racing is truly the people's sport, anyone can compete. I love racing, especially when I win!" MechArabia is also home to several of the world's top-ranked skiers and snowboarders. Skiing became popular after the MechEsfan Desert Ski Park opened in 3022. Famous MechArabian skiers include the women's slalom world champion Janie Khourach and the fourth-ranked men's cross country skier Hilal Al-Joul, and the most famous MechArabian snowboarder is the two-time Olympic gold medalist Li "Kittyface" Haram. Famous MechArabians Mecha Sheikh (Mecha) is the ruler and founder of MechArabia. Mecha held the positions of Ghostbuster, Mod, Beta Battalion Commander, and Minister of Defense while MechArabia was allied to the Green Protection Agency. In MechArabia's current alliance of Ragnarok, Mecha was a recruiter, the Lord of Recruitment, Lord of Internal Affairs, and an Advisor. Last election season Mecha was elected to the position of Prime Minister and then appointed to the position of High Chancellor. Astarle of Motoko is MechArabia's favorite foreigner. Thanks to her long-standing friendship with MechArabia, Astarle was awarded honorary MechArabian citizenship. Mung Al-Mongrel is a well-known traveler who can be found with his dogs fishing in the forests north of MechEsfan. It is considered good luck to spot Al-Mongrel, and it is popular for MechEsfani children to leave snausages and other doggy treats on their home doorsteps in the hopes that Mung and his troop of dogs will stop by. Rocky Dillobeck is a famous MechArabian actor best known for his roles in 'My Dillo and Me,' 'Dillo Sunrise,' and 'The Last Dillo.' Dillobeck is affectionately known as "Doodle" among his fanbase due to his thick curly cue mustache. Abbas VonDillowitz was a brilliant Mecha Meccan chemist who first discovered the process of extracting dillonade from armadillo crops. VonDillowitz notably also developed d'nades, high-energy fragmentation armadillo grenades. United Cyborgs United Cyborgs (UC) is an non-alliance council of Planet Bob's cyborg contingency. The UC's goal is to spread world awareness of cyborgs and cyborg culture. MechArabia is a member of the UC and actively participates in all UC summits. Category:BAMF